


The Milk of Human Kindness

by Anthy_FalloutGirl (Anatheia)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Because it's hard, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I did it again, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering, Why do I write smut for pairings I don't even like?, oh yeah, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatheia/pseuds/Anthy_FalloutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strong follows Leader because She is also strong.  Leader promised him the Milk of Human Kindness.  Turns out, Leader had it all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Milk of Human Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote some Hancock/F!SS smut a couple weeks ago, and it has a ridiculous number of Kudos and bookmarks. I didn't ship it, but it worked out, so...I thought I could try again. I'm gonna try to write one of these for all the Companions, Male and Female. (Maybe if I'm feeling crazy I'll try Codsworth, but frankly that's a bit fucking weird.)

She was tough as hell.  
He thought she talked too much, and killed not enough, but when it came time for the killing, she stood shoulder to hip with him, that shotgun of hers roaring beside him, mowing down humans, ferals, even other supermutants.  
He didn't hate killing his Brothers; if they were weak enough to die, the Supermutant race was better off without them.

He knew she was female, and that she and her other followers (Friends, she called them, but he didn't care) referred to him as 'male'. Supermutants increased their number by exposing human prisoners, those they considered 'strong enough' to the FEV.  
The humans would couple, and then the females would create the young inside their bodies.  
He knew he'd understood that more once, that he'd cared about 'females', but most of those old memories were gone, washed away in the FEV.

Strong knew he wasn't like his Brothers, either. He was smart. He could be patient. When she talked to him, she didn't talk to him like she thought he was stupid. She was always calm.  
If he questioned her decisions, she could explain to him why she was right, and he would usually agree, not always with reluctance.  
He knew she was smarter than him, and powerful, and he respected that. He knew that his Leader would help him find the Milk of Human Kindness.  
He would do as she said until then.

When they needed supplies, he always went with her. She would roll her eyes, and assure people that he was 'under control'.  
She'd haggle, he would scowl, and in desperation to get rid of them, the cap-hoarding merchants would let her get a good price. She'd always leave the settlements at night, and they would camp in the the wasteland, squatting in some building or derelict vehicle.  
She would share her food with him, and he with her. She would talk, and he would listen. It wasn't a bad way to pass the time. 

They were camped not far from Goodneighbor. They'd cleared out some ferals, and she'd made a fire in an old barrel, and skewered a bunch of mole rat on some old wire hangars, balancing them on the barrel's rim to cook.  
She insisted that if he was going to relieve himself, that he went away from their camp. She did the same, but he didn't care. So when she got up and took only her pistol with her, he knew she was 'Taking a Bio Break'.  
His Leader disappeared into the ruins, and he poked at the molerat skewers, sniffing to see if they were ready. She was a picky eater; she liked her molerat well cooked. He was happy to eat his right off the bone, but it 'grossed her out'.  
He would wait until she said it was ready.

By the time he thought the food should be ready, his Leader had not returned. He picked up the massive sledge she'd modified for him, and headed the way she had gone, leaving their camp empty.  
She would probably be mad, but if there was trouble, she would forgive him, he thought.  
He found her pistol, and signs of a recent struggle; the rubble and trash disturbed, and a few bullet holes here and there.  
Her pistol had a silencer. If she'd fired those shots, he never would have heard them. Strong growled, and picked up her little gun, looking around for a trail.

He followed patches of disturbed trash and the occasional spatters of blood. Strong crouched behind a broken wall when he heard voices.  
This was something he had seen his Leader do. She would hide until the enemy was in sight and didn't suspect she was there, and then attack. Supermutants weren't good at it, but he was trying.  
"You shoulda just sold me the kid, sweetcheeks. Now I'm gonna take those caps outta your ass." The humans laughed, as if it was funny somehow. Strong didn't understand why anyone would keep their caps in their ass.  
Leader kept hers in a sack in the bottom of her bag. Her caps were back at the camp.  
Strong lifted his head above the top of the broken wall, and looked at the enemy force which had captured his Leader.

A man with lanky yellow hair, and a couple of other men with white skulls on their armor. Gunners. Leader wasn't much hurt, but her lip was split open, and there was blood on her chin.  
She looked angry.  
Her hands were behind her back, and there was a dirty rag tied over her mouth. The blue and yellow vault suit was unzipped, and she wasn't wearing her armor. It was all in a pile close by.  
The blond man who just looked like some scavver took a knee, and put his hand inside her vault suit, pulling down the small white thing she wore. Her breasts popped out, and he squeezed them in his hands.  
Strong wasn't sure why, but this seemed both familiar to him, and like it was probably fun for some reason once. Old human memories. He would never understand those things again, and pushed them aside.  
He watched his leader, and she watched the scavver as he pawed at her chest. Strong thought about charging in, breaking their frail human bodies with his super sledge. Instead, he was patient.  
He wanted to see what Leader would do.  
She waited until he was close, and suddenly headbutted him, knocking him backwards, swearing and holding his nose as blood coated his face.  
Strong bared his teeth in a proud grin. 

The man sat up, swearing, and slapped her face, knocking her to the ground. He pulled a knife, and Strong tensed. He didn't stab her, which surprised Strong. Instead, the man grabbed her blue and yellow suit, and began to cut it, peeling it off her body until she was wearing only that strange white band with the cups around her chest, and the small undergarments she wore.  
"Shit, I ain't seen panties that white since I tripped that bitch Magnolia off the stage at Third Rail." That was one of the gunners. The blond man grabbed her hair, the knife at her throat.  
"Don't fuckin' tempt me, bitch. You're worth more alive than dead, but I'm not picky about how I like my women." He put his hand inside the white cloth, and she made a sound he almost didn't understand.  
She whimpered. She was squirming, trying to escape, and the gunners grabbed her, holding her still. They began to grope her chest as the blond man's hand moved between her legs.  
She tried to pull away, but he pressed the knife closer to her throat, and she went still.

Strong was intrigued. Leader obviously didn't like what was happening, but she wasn't trying to stop it. He looked at the scene the way she would have, trying to see what she could see.  
She was bound and gagged, and the three men had overpowered her. She was unarmed, and unarmored. Cooperation would buy her safety for a time, but eventually, she would kill them, or they would kill her.  
He couldn't see a way for her to fight out of the situation.  
Tactically, she chose the option that let her live the longest, in case her options improved. It was a wise decision. He admired her once more. Satisfied that her life was not in immediate danger, Strong decided to wait, rather than help her.  
He wanted to see what she would do. Perhaps he would learn her secret, and find the Milk of Human Kindness.

The human males were doing something foolish. They were removing some of their clothes; leg armor, chest plates, and then strangely, unfastened their pants, and pulled them down to their thighs.  
Human nudity was neither pleasing or unpleasing to Strong; he took no more enjoyment from seeing his Leader nude than he did the men. But the men were enjoying it.  
He could tell, because they were laughing.  
One of the gunners began stroking his thing; all the human males had them. So far as Strong knew, they used them for pissing, the way he used his, though theirs were longer, and thinner than the bulge between his own legs. Superior aiming, perhaps.  
He was confused as to why the gunner wanted to piss on his Leader. She would think it was 'gross' but it wouldn't hurt her. 

The gunner stroked his thing, and his Leader whimpered as the blond man continued to wiggle his hands between her legs. She had talked about being 'ticklish'. Perhaps this was one of her 'ticklish spots'. The blond man pulled the small 'panties' down, and he was surprised.  
His leader did not have the same thing the men had. She had a small thatch of dark hair, shorter and curlier than the dark hair on her head by far, and buried in that dark hair, she had some kind of glistening pink slit. The man put his hand there again, pushing two fingers inside her again.  
She made the whimpering sound, and again, the males laughed. He wasn't sure why that was funny.  
It made him hungry, but not amused.  
The scavver kept pushing his fingers inside her, and Strong saw something glistening on his fingers when he held them up in front of Leader's face, rubbing fingertips against his thumbs.

"You're wet. Fuckin' slut, aren't you?" He was taunting her, but it was his hand that held Strong's attention. The wetness on his fingers, the wetness from inside of Leader. It was creamy and white.  
Did she know? That the Milk of Human Kindness was inside her? Had she lied to him? Strong was suddenly angry with her, but when she lunged at the man angrily, he realized she didn't want to share that Milk with the human man.  
Perhaps if she gave him the Milk inside her, she would become weak. That was something he could understand. Once should never give away such an advantage. Strong knew what he had to do. He hefted his sledge over his shoulder, and gripped her small gun in his hand, and took a deep breath. 

His roar scared one of the men so badly he fell on his bare ass in the rubble, swearing profusely. The other gunner nearly tripped over his own pants, and managed to bring his gun up, only to screech in pain as Strong's supersledge caught him in the gut, flinging him into the air.  
He landed with a crunching sound, and the screeching stopped.  
The man who tried to steal his Leader's Milk fell back on his rear, scrambling away. Strong loomed over him, growling, then simply grabbed the man by the neck, and lifted him off the ground.  
He squeezed, and the man went limp in his grasp, before Strong tossed him carelessly aside. 

The gunner who was still sitting there in fear was slowly reaching for a gun, and Strong roared in his face in annoyance, before simply chucking him over the wall. He could hear a crunch of pain, and the man breaking heavily, alive but in pain.  
The supermutant rolled his eyes, and walked around the wall, ending the gunner's life with a bored swing of his maul. Satisfied by the silence, Strong went back, and squatted in front of Leader, looking at her in the firelight with a frown.  
She said something, and it was muffled.  
He fumbled with thick fingers for a minute, but finally got the gag out of her mouth without hurting her.

"Finally! What took you so long?!" She was angry with him, but he was angry with her.  
"Why Leader no tell Strong already have Milk of Human Kindness?" He bared his teeth at her. It was not a smile. She looked confused.  
"What--" He reached out, putting his large hand between her legs. He rubbed, and she yelped in surprise.  
"Strong, stop! What are you doing?!" The slit was still wet, and he pulled his hand back, examining it. Then he held it up for her to see.  
"Leader has Milk inside. Leader promised to share Milk with Strong!" Her jaw dropped, and her face went red.  
"That--that's not--" She was stammering, and he growled a little.  
"Leader try to lie to Strong!" He put his hand back, and when he pressed with a large finger into the slit, he found an opening. She bit her lip, and scrunched her eyes closed.  
"Strong, that's not--not what you think!" She was panting as he pushed a finger in and out of the slit, trying to make the Milk come out more. She almost fell over, and he caught her as she toppled over his arm. 

"Too hard to see! Go back to camp." Strong hefted her over his shoulder, and she kept wiggling.  
"Strong, put me down!" He shook his head.  
"Leader not have tough feet on." He tossed her gear, and the discarded pieces of gunner armor into the burlap sack he usually used to carry dead things to eat, and carried it all back to camp as she dangled over his shoulder, her hands still cuffed behind her back.  
Their camp was undisturbed, and when he set her down, he tried to be gentle, and sat her on her bedroll, already stretched out over a derelict mattress. He didn't have a need for a soft bed; what little sleep he needed would be comfortably had on a pile of trash.  
She was laying on her side, and he sighed over their overcooked dinner. He moved the skewers aside, and then dropped to his knees at the end of her bedroll.

"Make Milk for Strong!" Strong gripped her ankles, spreading her legs. She struggled against him.  
"Leader always say 'Share'! Leader knows Strong wants Milk, but why no sharing?!" He was angry, and demanding.  
"Strong, that isn't MILK." She sounded angry and frustrated, but he didn't believe her.  
"Leader LIED to Strong! Strong make Leader share!" He pried her legs apart, and pulled her body closer to his with one hand on her hip. Her legs spread around him, and her ass rested on his knees, that glistening pink slit now so much easier to see. He stroked it curiously with a fingertip, and she bit her lip, her eyes closed.

"Making Milk hurts?" He felt a little bad, but she shook her head, and sighed.  
"You aren't going to believe me, not matter what I say, are you?" Strong looked at her, face red. Her face only got like that when she did something bad. Like a lie.  
"No. Strong KNOWS Leader has Milk of Human Kindness inside." He had conviction. His leader took a shaky breath, then nodded a little.  
"Okay...I'll...tell you how...to make the milk come out." She sounded reluctant, and her face got redder, and she looked away from him when she said it. She really didn't want to share.  
"Not tricking Strong again?" He was suspicious of her. She shook her head.  
"No tricks. If you do what I tell you...the Milk...with come out. It's not much...you only...need a little. But you have to make me a Promise, Strong." She met his gaze, and there was the face of his Leader again. 

"Promise...no more eating humans. If you eat a human, the power of the Milk will fade, and you'll get weaker. It may not seem like it, but the Milk only works once, you understand?" Strong contemplated her for a moment, then nodded slowly.  
"Leader...waiting until Strong was ready?" His leader nodded again. He growled a little in anticipation.  
"Strong is ready now. Tell Strong how to make the Milk of Human Kindness." She took a shaky breath, and nodded, closing her eyes.  
"Use your hand, like before...put your finger...inside." She seemed to have a hard time explaining the steps. Eager to achieve his goal, Strong shoved a finger into her slick opening. She gasped, back arching, and bit her lip.  
"Ah! A little more...gentle. Slower. Pull it out almost all the way, then put it back in." He sighed in annoyance, but did as he was told. She nodded a little, and swallowed.  
"Yes, like that. Just...um...just keep doing that for a bit." She seemed breathless. Strong did as he was told.

She was wiggling a little, her hips bucking against his hand as he moved his hand, and he caught her ass, squeezing it a little to hold her still.  
"Ahh...okay, Strong, now--ah!--curl your finger...like you were going to scratch an itch. Curl your finger up towards--ahh--the sky!" She was making little sounds, whimpers and moans, but they weren't the sounds of pain he was used to. He didn't know why, but he liked the sounds, and they didn't make him hungry anymore.  
He curled his finger, stroking her insides, and realized that she was sort of like the Brahmin. He had to coax the milk out of her the way he saw the people at the settlements do it.  
She didn't have the same kind of teats, and then he realized that he'd seen the Gunners help the blond man. They'd squeezed her breasts, and it had helped to make the milk come out between her legs.  
He lifted his hand from her ass, and reached out, laying a large hand over her breast, squeezing it.  
She moaned, back arching, but it wasn't pain.

"Ahh, Strong! Your hand...you can...do it a little faster, okay?" He nodded, and began to stroke her inside a little faster, finger plunging in and out of her slick wetness.  
He could see the creamy liquid he was after, slicking his finger to the knuckle, on the soft folds around her opening.  
When he realized that going faster made more of the faintly tangy scented fluid appear, he increased his speed gradually. She nodded, and he assumed he was getting the hang of it.  
Milking a human seemed to be more difficult than a Brahmin, but Leader clearly enjoyed the process more than a brahmin did.  
She writhed in his grip, and he moved his hand faster inside her, and her back arched, hips thrust against his hand as she cried out suddenly, and it was as if her body gripped his finger tightly, buried deep inside her.  
He pulled his finger out, assuming the Milk would come out, but all he saw was a small puddle nestled in her pink folds, and a slickness on his finger. She was panting, breathless from the effort, and he frowned.  
"Not much Milk for Strong." She laughed a little.  
"Sorry. I did warn you." 

Strong sighed, and licked his finger clean, and then lowered his mouth to her body, licking the droplets of creamy fluid up with his tongue. The taste was odd, but not objectionable, and oddly familiar, in the way his lost humanity was hazily recognizable at times.  
She gasped softly, and he licked her clean, not willing to spare a single drop.  
In hope for more, he let his tongue delve into her opening, seeking more of her precious fluid. He was sure those few drops wouldn't be enough to make him stronger. He was sure there must be more.  
He heard her moaning, and lifted his head, concerned for a moment that taking the Milk from her had hurt her. Her skin was flush, and she was coated in a sheen of sweat.  
Giving him the milk had exhausted her.  
"Strong...not feel any different." He lowered her body back to the bedroll, and she opened her eyes, blinking a little at him.

"It'll...take time. The effects are...not obvious." Leader looked tired.  
"I need to rest, Strong...will you go back and search those guys? I need handcuff keys to get these off." she rattled her wrists a little, and he grumbled a little.  
"Strong...go find keys. Leader rest. Strong...keep Leader safe." He didn't like the thought that she had done so much work for him, when he had been so mean to her.  
Leader's lips curled into a smile, and she gave a small nod.  
"You see, Strong? The Milk of Human Kindness is making you stronger already." He gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment, then nodded, and got to his feet.  
"Leader kept Promise. Now Strong keep Promise too."


End file.
